Big Brother Tamaki
by shadowgrl97
Summary: After his grandmother had passed on, Tamaki's parents had gotten back together. Tamaki is truly happy but it seems they never have time for him. What happens when they bring back a surprise that can turn his world upside down?


_**Hey~! So this is my first OHSHC FF and I really hope you guys like it:)**_

_**Big Brother Tamaki Chapter One:**_

Tamaki Suou sat in his room at his desk, studying for finals. Ever since his parents had been in America on a business trip, its been so lonely around the house. Its not like they spent much time with him anyway, but it was still nice to have the option,

"Next week..." he says as he catches himself thinking about them.

After his grandmother passed and his parents got back together, it seemed that, if possible, he had become far more lonely due to them becoming busier. He sighs and looks at his clock. Ten o'clock pm. Lucky him. He sat in his room for three hours so far and still doesn't know the difference between ectoderm and mesoderm. He runs his hands through his hair and looks at his phone. No new messages from his parents or his friends.

"Just one more week..." Tamaki mutters.

"Or one more second." Mr. Suou's voice calls from the doorway of Tamaki's room. Tamaki spins around, grinning happily.

"DADDY~!" he sang happily, tackling his father in a hug. Mr. Suou hugged back just as Mrs. Suou appeared behind him. Tamaki immediately let go of his father and hugged his mother.

"Hello Tamaki." Mrs. Suou smiles, kissing his forehead.

"We have a surprise for you~!" his father beamed. Tamaki pulled away from hugging his mother and looked at them both.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything..." he say slowly.

"I know, but this is something that can benefit the whole family! And best of all, she can keep you company when we're on business trips, leaving me and your mother guilt free!" Mr. Suou says proudly.

At that moment, a dog runs in the room, barking like crazy. She has a snow-white coat with a beautiful dark brown in certain areas. Her eyes seemed to shift colour between green and brown and she was a little more than an ankle tall.

"You got me a puppy~?" Tamaki says happily as he watches the dog zoom around the room, still barking.

"No, but you're getting closer~!" his mother grinned.

"YOU'RE GETTING A YOUNGER SISTER~!" his father yelled, unable to contain his excitement any longer. Tamaki's eyes widen and he quickly looks at his mother's stomach.

"Now that I look at it mother, you have been getting bigger!" he says giddily, patting his mother's stomach. He suddenly gasps dramatically.

"I felt a kick~!" he squeals.

"Uhm...Tamaki? Your mother is not pregnant..." Mr. Suou says, stifiling a laugh and trying to keep a straight face. Tamaki immediately stops patting his mother.

"...Sorry mother..." he says, bowing apologetically.

"Abbie! Come back here!" A girl, about 15 years of age, yells as she runs in and quickly scoops up the dogs in her arms.

"Here she is!" Mr. Suou beamed proudly. "Your new younger sister~!"

The girl was slightly shorter than Tamaki, about 5'9. She has dark gray and jet black collar bone length curly hair. Her skin was tanned, giving the impression that she was a halfer if not mixed with more. Tamaki's eye twitched. He was only happy when he thought his mom was having a baby because by the time she got into high school, he would be long gone. But this girl is no where near a baby. What if she steals his popularity in school or even worse, ruin his reputation as a host?

"Tamaki? Are you ok?" Mrs. Suou asked, stirring him out of his trance. Tamaki blinked and shook his head, shaking the thoughts away.

"{Oh uh yes. I'm fine..." he says warily, running his hands through his hair.

"Her name is Malika Rosetta Suou. We adopted her from America. She's 15 years old and is going to be a first year at Ouran Academy." Mr. Suou explained. Tamaki nods, eyeing Malika carefully.

"Yes. She's most likely going to be in the same classes as Haruhi and the twins..."Tamaki replies, looking away from her.

"Your mother and I already enrolled herm! She starts tommorow!" His father beamed. And with that, Mr. And Mrs. Suou walked out of the room, leaving Tamaki alone with Malika and Abbie.

"So you must be Tamaki Suou... Nice to meet you." Malika says, holding out her free hand for him to shake. Tamaki ignored her hand and bowed instead.

"Yes. My name Tamaki..." he replies with slight annoyance. Malika slowly draws her hand back.

"Well... I'm Malika and this is Abbie..." she says, gesturing to Abbie, who has fallen asleep in her arms. Tamaki nods.

"She's cute..." he says, scratching Abbie behind her ear. She yawns lazily and opens her eyes a little.

"Hey there Abbie~..." Tamaki smiles. Abbie growls, causing Tamaki yanks his hand away.

"Sorry~. Shoulda warned you she's a bit violent!" Malika chuckles lightly.

"That would have been nice to know..." He pales. Malika laughs, leaving Tamaki confused.

"You're so weird~." she smiles as she leaves the room. Tamaki watches her leave and scratches the back of his head. A violent dog AND a new family member in just one day. Next thing you know, Slenderman will become his uncle. Life for him just got a whole lot stranger.

_**Hey so first OHSHC FF hoped it went well~. Peace.**_


End file.
